Every Anime City- Unite!
by See Through the Mist
Summary: Every anime that I can use is in here! It's about all the anime that I can write about all put together in one city! But just their main characters, while in each chapter we get other characters from the anime I'm using at that time! There will be some OOC, but that's only because this wouldn't work without some! Let's see if you can spot a certain creature of darkness.
1. Death Note

Inspiration! I don't think anyone has ever done anything quite like this!

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

-RMS

* * *

"Where is he!? He should have been back by now!" Chief Soichiro Yagami was yelling at Takeshi Obata at the whereabouts of L.

"I don't know why he isn't back yet sir, but I'm sure that he has his reasons-" Takeshi was cut off by the loud voice of the Chief yelling into his phone.

"LIGHT! L hasn't come back yet so I want you and your little girlfriend, Misa, to go and get him!" Takeshi could just see the stupefied look on the young man's face when he heard that rather loud command. Takeshi felt bad for the boy but felt even worse for himself thanks to the next sentence, "Takeshi will be coming with you to get L as well, and you're going now, so get ready to leave in 5 minutes! You too Obata!" Takeshi sputtered out something incoherent but it was too late.

He was going.

Where? You might ask.

Well, it just so happens to be in the mountains somewhere in Europe. How _peachy..._

From Japan to Europe, a flight would take around 10 hours. So in that time frame of ten hours, there was just the pilots, Takeshi, Misa and Light. I'm sure you can see where I'm going with this.

Light and Misa had a one-sided conversation while Takeshi took a nap. That's pretty much all that happened.

Everyone was irritated to have to fly all the way out to Europe just to get L, whom they were all sure was just fine and doing whatever it is L does.

They found a small town where L was suppose to be. Thing was, was that they didn't know where _in_ the town L was. There seemed to be around a handful of people out, even if it was nighttime, so Misa just thought to ask one of them. Too bad she picked the wrong person to ask.

Misa walked up to a beautiful young woman, who had long black hair and lavender eyes. "Um, excuse me. Do you know where L is?" Misa didn't even think that the girl wouldn't be able to understand her, but Sunako, the girl, was Japanese as well.

Sunako looked up to answer her question but instead of learning where L was, Misa got this; "AH! STAY BACK YOU RADIANT CREATURE OF LIGHT!" And Sunako promptly fainted into... well wouldn't ya know! Sunako just so happened to have passed out from her nose bleed into L's arms! L's house is right next to the street they were on apparently and he heard the commotion, looked out the window and saw them, and came outside.

L asked why they were there, just to mess with them as he knew the only reason they would ever come was because they needed him.

Before they could state the obvious however, L ignored them for the moment and shouted to a young man nearby. "Hey, could you help with Sunako?"

The dark haired man ran across the street and picked up Sunako and carried her back to her place without batting an eyelash. This is a common occurrence in the town seeing as most of the people there were quite handsome or beautiful.

L then walked back inside his home without looking back to see if Light, Misa and Takeshi were following him. They did anyway after a moment or two.

L was already in his weird sitting position eating cake by the time they got inside. Before any of them sat they heard L mumble to himself, "I wonder why they came anyway."

Takeshi replied that the Chief was worried about him. L let out a hmmm and took another bite of cake. That's when Misa's temper came into play.

Misa walked in front of L and started to tell him everything that they had to do in order just to get there. About 3 minutes after starting, Misa ends her rant with, "And all you've got to say is 'hmmmm'?!"

L contemplates this and says, "Yes, that's all I have to say on the matter." Misa stomps back over to Light and complains to him about how L should be nicer to her and whether he agrees or not.

L began speaking and Misa stopped to hear what he had to say. L told them that he had finished what he came to Europe and had been finished for quite a while now and he was just waiting how long it would take for someone to try and contact him. Also that a simple phone call would have been fine as well, instead of coming out here themselves.

Takeshi mouthed the word 'What?'.

Light face-palmed.

Misa stormed out of the house and back to their plane.

Seeing as L was packed up and ready, as his things were by the door, he was nearly dragged out and thrown on to the plane.

When L left the town however, a bell rang out. No attention was paid to it but a voice slithered in and out of each and everyone of the rest living there.

_'One has finally been taken, that leaves 27 more... how interesting.'_


	2. Earl and Fairy

I was going to pretend this didn't exist and almost did it too...

Disclaimer: I don't own Earl and Fairy.

-RMS

* * *

Edgar these days could be seen pacing throughout the house.

No one has been able to calm the handsome blonde Earl, as his precious fiancé had left, 3 months ago, and has yet to return. Though she does send letters, at least once a week, until Lydia is back in his arms, Edgar refuses to calm down.

It wasn't until he finally had his opportunity to snap when they hadn't received any type of connection from the caramel haired girl in 2 weeks.

As desperate as Edgar was, he still didn't like having gone to the _Kelpie _for help. And Cain was just as lost as him.

As Cain was all about Lydia, Edgar thought he would have some knowledge as to where their fairy-doctor had gone to, as no information was given to either gentlemen as so they couldn't follow her and interrupt her at any time they wished.

Raven had followed Edgar to his meeting with Cain and so all three traveled the length to Patrick's art room. The man had no clue as well, but had the idea to check in with Nico.

Nico, being the substitute fairy-doctor, was where Lydia usually was at this time, the library.

As Nico saw all 4 men walking towards, he had an impression of what they wanted.

He was correct.

"Nico, could you perhaps tell us where Lady Lydia had gone to?" Patrick was polite to the cat-formed fairy, but as Lydia bribed Nico with different types of liquor that she would bring back from her leave, the fairy didn't say anything. But then again, Edgar knew that something like this would happen and so came with a cane and a special coat as his own bribery.

And it worked wonderfully.

"Okay, fine, you win. Just follow me."

As Lydia was in a town quite far from there Nico just lead them through different portals so that it didn't take a few hours but only a few minutes.

Many people were outside, whether it was walking around by themselves or talking with another person, or just sitting/laying down enjoying the nice day.

It was quite weird though, as there was a spot where a house should/could have been that was completely empty, and no one went near the spot. Though because the men there were on a 'mission' they didn't really take note of anything.

Except the people.

The people there looked so unusual! With peculiar clothing and colored hair and eyes, with some of the ladies in inappropriate clothing choices.

As time didn't matter here, whether you're from the 1600's or the 21st century, everyone went on with their own lives.

As they were looking around, they heard a cry of pain, that sounded as though the person tried to say something but it was muffled.

As they neared where the sound came from, they saw a young woman with long black hair was clutching at her nose. Patrick took to looking at her exposed legs in the shorts she was sporting.

She looked up as Edgar gave her his hand, but he met with a rejected slap and the raven haired girl skirted away from them.

When Patrick gave her _his_ hand, she took it in her own, albeit wary. Patrick then handed her a handkerchief for her bloody nose. As she cleaned herself up, they then could hear what she was saying.

"...creatures of light, why do they have to ruin everything?"

All were confused, but seeing as they had her attention, why not ask where Lydia was?

"Umm, Ms...?"

"Hmm?" She looked up, as then they saw she had violet eyes like Edgar, though a much more lighter shade.

"Sunako."

Patrick looked at her questionably before understanding that that was her name.

"Oh. Ms. Sunako, then, could you perhaps help us in finding a friend of ours? Her name is Lydia."

Sunako nodded and started walking off down the street a bit more. She waved at some of the less glorious beings, but gave a slight chuckle to Misa, Misaki and Yata, whom were all arguing again. A bit ironic as well, as they were all named Misaki.

As the neared the field in which Lydia was talking to fairies, Nico got out a dress he had taken with them.

Nico has been in this strange place and knew what to expect with Ms. Lydia's clothes. The others, however, were a little... shocked.

As Lydia saw it fit that day to wear something more suiting to being outside all day, on her knees no less, she chose a more 21st century clothing of jean shorts and a t-shirt.

So, when Sunako called out to Lydia, in which the latter stood up, the field was wrapped up in shocked gasps.

Lydia to that they were there. The men as to what she was wearing.

Nico coughed to get everyone's attention before Edgar started pulling a Tamaki.*

"Lydia, it is wonderful to see you again, but I hope you don't mind coming back home with us?"

Lydia knew that she could only be gone for so long and for 3 months was impressive, so she got many things done that she had wished to do.

"You might want to get changed before we go back, of course."

Lydia looked down and blushed, then reached out for the dress.

Cain took her hand and kissed saying how lovely she was even in this peculiar attire.

Like everyone in the small town, Lydia had her own home. It took a little while to get everything situated, but eventually got everything ready to be brought back home.

Most of the town's people liked Lydia and her sweet personality and so gave her many nice leaving gestures.

When Lydia, the last to step into the portal, vanished from sight, again the voice spoke with slimy intentions.

_'Ah, 26 are left. Who is next?'_

* * *

*Tamaki from Ouran High School Host Club. Don't worry, he'll show up later.


End file.
